


5 times Steve walked in on Tony sleeping and one time he didn't

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cutesy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve and Tony - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title</p><p>Fuffy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Steve walked in on Tony sleeping and one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep writing Stony fanfics... It must be Civil war, I'm avoiding the obvious truth nO

-1-

Steve opened the door to Tony's lab and stopped, nearly cooing at the sight before him.

Tony was sitting on a chair with a soft blanket wrapped around him, head buried in his arms. There were multiple pages of diagrams and equations, sketches and questions all stacked around him, a pencil still in his hands. Steve walked over and gently lifted Tony bridal style, knowing that he was a heavy sleeper, and carried him to his bed.

Adorable.

-2-

Steve walked into Tony's room this time, holding a steaming cup of coffee. He saw Tony curled up underneath layers of blankets, hair unorganized and all over the place. "Tony, wake up," Steve whispered, sitting next to the lump on the bed. "No... Go away," he heard Tony mumble. Steve smiled and placed the coffee on the nightstand and rubbed Tony's hand.

"Wake up, love."

-3-

Steve and Tony had a fight, and Tony had gone to bed first.

Steve, like the person he was, felt terrible, so he almost followed immediately after, but when he walked into the room he saw Tony asleep, his body near the bed. He had fallen asleep before reaching the bed.

How late had he stayed up last night?

Steve sighed and plopped Tony up and off of the floor before placing him on the bed, tucking him in.  
Next time, Steve thought, I'll get you, you idiot.

-4-

Steve went to the hospital, and he woke up in a room with a heart monitor ringimg in his ears.

He looked around and saw Tony sitting on a chair pulled up next to his bed, hands wrapped firmly around Steve's free hand. There was a bit of wetness under Tony's eyes, and Steve's heart ached.

At least he was alive to feel it.

-5-

Steve ran into the hospital room, letting out a breathless 'Tony' after closing the door. He pulled a chair up to Tony's assigned bed and placed his hand on Tony's, pressing his lips together to stop himself from crying.

He was alive, he was just sleeping at the moment. He kept repeating it to himself until Tony opened his eyes and smiled.

●1

Steve came back from a business meeting and saw Tony. Tony was holding a bottle of Scotch, a white button down tshirt hanging loosely off of his shoulder, a few buttons undone with no pants on. 

Steve felt his face go bright red when Tony suddenly grabbed onto Steve and whispered in his ears.  
"I'm bored, cap. Let's go to the bedroom."

Steve was hauled into the bedroom with a half-drunk Tony, who used Steve's shock as an advantage. They were kissing and grinding and performing very unprofessional and dirty acts to each other. 

Later on, Steve let out a small huff.

This was the first time Tony hadn't been sleeping when he came back from a trip.


End file.
